Past, Present, Future: 101 shorts
by PazaakGirl
Summary: No matter how many lives they lived, their love for each other remained the same. Sailor Moon shorts.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Hello, readers! I needed some way to get rid of writer's block and always wanted to try the 100 Drabble Challenge, so here we go!

This spans all arcs and versions of Sailor Moon.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, I simply love it to death.

* * *

She shouldn't have snuck her way to Earth. Mars was going to give her an earbashing if she ever found out that Serenity was gone. Her Senshi had travelled down to the blue planet several times on diplomacy missions, however no Lunarian was allowed to set foot on Earth. If anyone caught her it would cause the already delicate ties relationship between the Earth and its satellite to crumble.

But the lure of the planet's beauty was too much for Serenity to stand it any longer. Now she took in the sounds of the wind rushing by her ears and the lush greenery around her. She expected to go into sensory overload with the huge contrast to the silent crystal landscape of the moon, but she found herself revelling in the new senses, so much that she did not notice the footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Are you lost?" A deep voice asked as a hand placed itself on her shoulder, causing her to jump and shriek as she turned around to face the one who addressed her, only to gaze into deep sapphire eyes. The man behind her looked startled as she showed her face to him, his short ebony hair fluttering with the breeze, his bangs barely covering his eyes. Serenity felt herself drawn further and further into them.

They stood there, not moving, silently appraising the other, with only sounds of nature filling the void. Finally, he spoke up.

"Endymion."

"Huh?" she replied, cursing herself inwardly at her lack of speech. She realised he had knelt down, taking her small hand in his own and kissing it softly with his lips. The warmth coursed through her and she was sure he could feel the strong thudding of her heartbeat, pounding so quickly at his touch.

"Endymion, Crown Prince of Earth," he repeated, amused at her baffled expression. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and what looked to be the silkiest golden hair he'd ever seen. "It is forbidden for a Lunarian to set foot on Terran soil," he stated matter-of-factly, tracing the crescent moon on her head. "But if you tell me your name, perhaps I will forget this one time," he added with a wink, bringing his hand done to cradle her cheek.

The Moon Princess could not help but close her eyes at his touch. She thought being this close to any man would scare her, but he was warm and comforting, and the gentle look on his face willed her to respond.

"Serenity, Crown Princess of the Moon," she whispered softly, hoping that no one else was around to see their exchange. "I know the rules," she admitted, looking down in shame. "However I have always yearned to experience the beauty of this planet that I only ever have read about." Serenity felt the tears coming, knowing she was in trouble and could put her kingdom in danger.

"You took a great risk coming here, Princess," Endymion chastised.

She closed her eyes, waiting for her fate.

"I am, however, a man of my word," he continued, as he gently wiped her tears away, "and since you told me who you are, I will not tell anyone that you were here." He looked up and Serenity followed his gaze to the castle of Elysian.

"My guards will probably be looking for me soon. You should go."

Serenity nodded slowly, wishing she could stay there instead. He caught the wistful look in her face and softly kissed her forehead.

"As regrettable as it is to part with you, I pray this is the first and last time I meet you. I do not wish for any harm to come to you or our kingdoms."

Serenity powered up for teleportation, her gaze remaining focused on his. "Endymion…" she whispered, before she disappeared and landed back on the Moon. Gazing up to the Earth she marvelled at how its colour reminded her so strongly of his eyes.

Perhaps, if she was more prepared and more careful, she could see that beautiful sapphire colour again…


	2. First Kiss

"Mamo-chan?"

He looked down at his new girlfriend, closing his book and pulling her closer to him. "Yes, Usako?"

Usagi giggled at the nickname, her heart skipping a beat. The first time he used that name was when she was rushing to leave his apartment out of nervousness from being alone with him. If she had stayed any longer she would have wanted him to kiss her.

The thought brought her back to her reason for asking his attention. She took a deep breath and let out her thoughts, staring her fidgeting hands.

"Our first kiss… was on the tower, right? I'm sorry for doing it so suddenly."

Mamoru's face turned red and he averted his gaze, laughing nervously and loosening his school tie to cool his flushed body off. "Umm… that's not entirely true…"

"What?" Usagi asked in surprise, turning back to the upperclassman in surprise. "When was it?"

The flashback of kissing her at the ball in her sleep came to him and he stammered as he thought of how to confess. Blushing even more he bent down to whisper his answer in guilt then braced for the shriek he was expecting, but it never came. Instead Usagi gazed back at him with a blush to match his own. She looked down shyly as the revelation spawned another question.

"Did you love me even then?"

His eyes softened at her question and he held her cheek tenderly. "Yes. Before then, probably. I've loved you from the day you threw your thirty percent at me."

She grumbled at the reminder of her terrible score and he let out a laugh, so uncharacteristic of his stoic nature. Deciding she liked the sound, Usagi concluded she would make him laugh more often now that they were together.

Feeling cheeky, her eyes lit up in mischief as she met his gaze once again.

"What about our first kiss as a couple?"

He didn't bat an eyelid as he leant down towards her, their noses touching.

"Right now," he answered, before sweetly placing his lips upon hers.


	3. Unbreakable

It was tough. No matter what he did it didn't break. Not even a crack.

Mamoru sighed. His girlfriend had come by earlier to give him a present. If she came back and saw that it was untouched she would be livid. Mamoru didn't have the heart to do away with it though, not when he knew she had put so much love into it.

Once again he tried to snap the biscuit in two, but to no avail.

"Good God, Usako. What did you put in this?!"

At first he thought she somehow mixed them up with decorations, but the unmistakable aroma of chocolate had filled his senses. Somehow Usagi had created super strength cookies. He could use them as a hockey puck!

Frustrated, he threw it at the kitchen counter, only for it to bounce and land in his coffee cup with a splash. Mamoru grumbled and fished it out only to find it crumbled easily. Curious, he picked up a softened chunk and tasted it.

"Wow."

It was _delicious_.

He promptly took another biscuit and gave it a dip and popped it into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste.

The doorbell rang and he ran to the door, still munching on his third cookie. He opened the door to his petite girlfriend, who let out a shriek as he promptly kissed her, tasting of chocolate cookies and coffee.

"Usako, will you make me these every day?"


	4. Umbrella

Usagi hiccupped as she sat at the bus stop wringing out the water from her hair and skirt. The rain had come so suddenly and she wasn't prepared for it when she left school. Crying, she ran to the bus stop where she now sat, wet and shivering violently from the cold. Passersby walked along protected with umbrellas and raincoats while she waited for the bus, which seemed less likely to arrive as time went by.

 _I don't want to be here,_ she whimpered to herself. _I want to go home!_

"Odango?"

Usagi gazed up in shock at her daily tormenter, who looked taken aback at the wet and miserable rabbit. Mamoru's umbrella leant casually against his shoulder as he held it above his head to protect himself, his bag secured under his other arm.

"It's you…"

He raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "I have a name, you know. Or did you forget it already from the last time we bumped into each other?"

Usagi snorted at the hypocrisy of the statement. "When you stop calling me Odango, I'll think of you as someone other than that guy I bump into," the blonde retorted, pouting and stared at the floor, grumbling at her dumb luck - a thought interrupted when a heavy navy material fell on her shoulders.

She looked at the extra weight and registered it was a school blazer, and the boy was kneeling before her fixing it tighter around her.

"Are you crazy? Your jacket is going to get soaked!"

"It's just clothing," he replied casually as he stood back up and smoothed his pants down. He then stretched a hand out to her. "Shall we, Usagi?"

Shocked, she took his hand and he helped her up, handing her bag to her.

"I'll walk you home. Where do you live?"

"I-I don't think your umbrella is big enough for both of us," she stammered.

Mamoru chuckled. "Don't be silly," he replied and wrapped his arm around her to fit them both under the umbrella. "There. See? Plenty of space under here."

Blushing furiously, she barely remembered telling him her address, and it was only a few minutes later as they continued walking under his umbrella, still secure in his warm embrace, that she spoke again.

"Thank you, Mamoru."


End file.
